


Mornings with Thor

by missmollyetc



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betcha Bill Gates never had to put up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings with Thor

**Author's Note:**

> For [hagar_972](http://hagar-972.dreamwidth.org/) For the prompt: What would Tony Stark think/do if he got up in the morning to a dragon in his back yard? (Or outside his window, or on his porch, etc., depending on his living arrangement.)

Pre-Avengers, if Tony'd woken up to a dragon in the backyard of his Malibu house (Probably the Malibu house, it was early and there were some walls missing, but whatever he wasn't picky, that was just the address he usually remembered) he would have checked all the labels on his alcohol to see which one snuck in the absinthe, then called Pepper to ask if he'd been taking pills again (sometimes he forgot). Post-Avengers, he still calls Pepper, but that's because she doesn't believe the picture he just texted her until he gets her on the phone with Thor (who's too fucking tall and only good for getting better camera angles.)

"Thank God, the mansion has a backyard," Pepper says on speakerphone.

Tony finds himself nodding, hands on hips. "Friend of yours there, buddy?" he asks, turning towards Thor. "Relation? Secret rendezvous I don't want to know about unless there's a supermodel tucked up under those wings?"

Thor beams at him, and raises Tony's phone higher in the air, so that Pepper can see the video feed. "Not so, friend Tony," Thor says, "for the lady Jane remains at her labors in the house of science. I fear this poor beast has merely strayed from its pack!"

Tony blinks. There's a horrible stretching moment where he turns his head to the Dragon (capital D, iridescent blue-green scales, big fucking teeth Dragon) and back to the still beaming God of Thunder.

"Pack?" Pepper's voice breaks in from the phone.

"Indeed," Thor says, and points up to the sky with his free hand. "I believe I spy their matriarch now!"


End file.
